


Ain't No Cure For The Summertime Blues

by xtreasure17



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Shootweek18, basically fluff, shaw's ramblings, small town AU, summertime feels, they're young and problem-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtreasure17/pseuds/xtreasure17
Summary: On hot summer days, Shaw enjoyed chilling by the frozen food shelves in her town’s grocery store.(small town hs au drabble in which shaw is bored on a summer day and they're all just kids chillin' away from the hot summer sun)





	Ain't No Cure For The Summertime Blues

On hot summer days, Shaw enjoys chilling by the frozen food shelves in her town’s grocery store. Midday, when the sun is at its highest and hottest, finds all aisles nearly empty of townsfolk as no one takes the energy to leave their houses even though summer holidays should warrant freedom from walls. It is perfect for Shaw to drag the shopping cart with the sticking wheel, one no one wants and won't roll away—that has happened before, a time not to be spoken of if one wishes to keep one’s jaw intact, park it by the ice-creams and curl up in it with her phone or a book or a puzzle or she’ll read the labels on the chilled goods—Madagascar vanilla ice-cream, Swiss cheese, Icelandic skyr—and let them transport her somewhere other than here. Some products evoke more memory than imagination, like the protein-fortified milk that the wannabe-macho foster kid who stayed with them for a total of one measly month used to put into his morning smoothies, the cranberry juice in the first mixed drink Shaw drank, the specific brand of salted butter that Ms. Hendricks uses to make her special Saturday omelettes.

Occasionally, people Shaw recognizes walk past. Little Fusco drags his always well-dressed grandmother to the dino nuggets until she distracts him with stories that start with “when Granny was young…”. Shaw’s favorite story of Granny Fusco is about when she was seven and her father who then worked in a farm one town over taught her how to milk a cow and make yogurt, to which expectedly Little Fusco replies that he also wants to make his own yogurt, and so they continue to the check out without the dino nuggets or the gogurts and with the promise that he'll go with her to their farm the following week—very sneaky, Shaw can learn a lot from Granny Fusco. There is also that senior girl, Kelly, who lives with only her sister and her younger brother and grabs three frozen meals on Thursdays. She's always in a rush, ponytail swinging, only passing by Shaw with a tight-lipped slightly-more-than-polite smile. At 3pm, Shaw eagerly anticipates Joss delivering freshly baked loaves and she'll give her a small misshapen but delicious roll made of leftover scraps. Shaw always remembers to tell her how beautiful her hair looked even when it's just pulled back in a professional bun.

Sometimes, Gen will join her older sister, also curling up by her legs but not touching because even with the fridges exhaling icy dragon’s breaths it's still too hot. On days John has midday shifts, he'll come by to pretend to scold Shaw to fulfill his brotherly duty—they make a mismatched bunch, her, John, and Gen, but they’re as functional as any other family under Ms. Hendrick’s care—and drop his half-eaten lunch into Shaw’s lap before walking off with a wink to which Shaw'll respond by flipping him the bird, _affectionately_. After summer camps end (Shaw won't go to any, not even to soccer camp, not even with scholarship, she thinks she simply isn't made for places like that), Zoe will find her with magazines and sodas in her hand and Shaw will for some reason tolerate her, but not without an abundance of eye rolls, and Shaw will listen while Zoe gossip and giggle and share secrets and eye John and make Shaw blush about Ms. Hendrick’s boyfriend’s favorite student who is unashamed of her attraction to Shaw and always sends her very bad winks and also sometimes works the midday shift—her name is Root, Shaw knows but acknowledging that is acknowledging that she knows her rather than knows of her—until John and Root will come by to actually shoo them out of the grocery store and Zoe and Shaw will finally stumble into the hot sun, Shaw grinning and Zoe clinging onto her and both with cheeks hot from embarrassment, puppy love, and summer heat.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Summertime Blues by Eddie Cochran.  
> I recently watched Lady Bird and got hit with high school feels, and then was inspired by this post (http://xtreasure.tumblr.com/post/174349940244/odinsblog-wow-talk-about-attention-to-detail) and the heat of a NorCal spring-- like it's not even summer yet, chill!
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little nothing. Lots of love,


End file.
